


fast pace

by jexnwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Oral Sex, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexnwoo/pseuds/jexnwoo
Summary: after catching jun snuggled up a bit too close to joshua, wonwoo feels the need to remind him who's the boss around here
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 92





	fast pace

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally me torturing jun   
> well technically its wonwoo not me sO

There was something about the way Junhui was sat with Joshua that made Wonwoo's blood boil. Something about their legs, pressed together and Junhui leant back onto Joshua's forearm, which was draped over the back of the sofa. It made him angry.

Wonwoo was never one to get possessive, he just cared...alot. He was protective. Jun meant alot to him, the elder being the only thing keeping Wonwoo grounded to this shitty world.

That's why, at this moment, he was angry.

He carefully debated on how exactly to carry out the next set of events. This was the last time he wanted to see Junhui remotely close to any of their fellow members, and he would make sure the elder remembered that. 

He resorted to texting the boy, having enough dignity to not embarrass him in front of anyone else. That filthy idea could wait. There he stood, in the kitchen, phone in hand as he watched Junhui snuggle up against Joshua's side and peek at whatever the elder had displayed on his phone. The way Junhui laughed at it so heartedly, pissed Wonwoo off to a terrifying extent. 

That was what it took for him to finally say something. Fuck texting. He wasnt a pussy. Junhui had pushed him past his limits, and the word patience was therefore, non-existent.

"Junhui.", he called, voice deep and guttural, enough to catch his boyfriends attention immediately.

Junhui knew that voice. That tone. Wonwoo only ever used it when Junhui had misbehaved. That singular call of his name was all it took for Junhui to stand up and leave a confused Joshua behind. 

When he rounded the corner, out of sight from the member he'd been sat with moments ago, and was instantly slammed against the wall.

He let out a small grunt, the pain of hitting the solid surface resonating in his head. He slowly opened his eyes, and locked gaze with a very, very angry looking Wonwoo. The younger had grasped his throat, allowing for very little oxygen intake as he struggled against his grip. Wonwoo rose an eyebrow as he waited for his to calm down.

"Now now there was no need for that.", Wonwoo said, eerily quiet, stroking his thumb across Junhuis adams apple, before tightening his grip significantly. Junhui gasped, taking in whatever air he could get.

Wonwoo tutted, "I think we can both agree you were getting a little to close to Joshua, wouldn't you say?"

If he were being honest, Junhui had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about. Everyone in the group was perfectly affectionate with each other, and it had never raised any problems with Wonwoo and Junhuis relationship, until now. Or maybe, Wonwoo had just been bottling it up for so long, and had finally burst.

His knees weakened as his face reddened even deeper. Wonwoo loosened his grip only for a second. Junhui gasped for air, legs almost failing under him. He would've collapsed if it wasnt for the youngers hands clasping over his hips and holding him up.

An sudden voice interrupted the pair's moment, rendering a small groan of frustration from Wonwoo.

"Junnie, are you okay?"

It was Joshua. From the distance his voice was at, he was still sat in the living room, but had most likely overheard the commotion Junhui was causing, and by the tone in said voice, he seemed quite worried.

Junhuis eyes darted to Wonwoos in a small panic, and the more dominant of the two nodded his head in direction of the living room. Slowly, and with a deep inhale, he slotted his head into the space right under his ear. Wonwoo knew all too well how to drive Junhui crazy, it took very little to get Junhui aroused and begging for Wonwoo to show some mercy.

"Go on.", he whispered against his skin, sending shivers up Junhui's spine, "Answer him."

It took a few shallow breaths for Junhui to come to his senses, and he called out, with a shaky voice. "Yes. I'm fine."

Wonwoo smiled, pressing his lips to that spot and making the elder sigh gently. His hands trailed up and gripped Wonwoos shoulders, letting his head fall to the side. The younger continued to press light kisses to Junhuis neck, giving him a false sense of security. Junhui seemed to forget that Wonwoo was mad at him, for reasons he still didnt understand. And he was only reminded, when Wonwoos teeth sank into his skin.

He cried out quietly, and a hand instantly came to clamp over his mouth and silence him. 

"Be quiet.", Wonwoo demanded, "You wouldn't want Joshua to hear us would you?"

Junhui shook his head, violently enough that Wonwoos hand slipped from his face. He smiled, evilly, slowly dragging his hand down Junhuis shoulders, all the way to his hips. Those slender hips, one of his favourite parts of his boyfriend's body. Oh how he could sit all day and watch fancams, and watch how his hips moved. It was criminal to look that sexy.

"Wonwoo."

Junhuis whimper drew Wonwoo from his filthy thoughts, and he hummed in response. His hands rubbed circles on his hips, slowly lowering to his hips.

"Can we go to...to our room please. I dont want Joshua to hear us."

Wonwoo considered it for a moment, staring the boy up and down. He was checking the flustered boy out, more than thinking. But eventually, he nodded. 

"Only because you asked so nicely."

Junhui sighed happily, immediately moving away from the wall and starting to leave the kitchen. But he was caught by the wrist, and Wonwoos chest pressed against his back. The younger leaned down, "Dont you forget though, you're in alot of trouble. You're incredibly lucky I decided not to take you right here, so Joshua could hear us. Hear your slutty moans and whines. I bet you'd love that wouldn't you?"

Junhui wasn't given any chance to reply before he was dragged down the hallway, and to their room. 

Once they entered, Wonwoo locked the door, and pressed Junhui against the door. Junhui was calmer now, without the risk of being caught having sex clouding his mind. 

Their lips finally connected in a searing, rough kiss. Junhui moaned, partially involuntarily, and the younger took this opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Saliva was exchanged and tongues clashed in a violent kiss, one that had Junhuis head pressed against the door as his lungs screamed for air.

Unfortunately, Wonwoo was human, so he had to pull away to breathe. But when Junhui chased his lips to meet them once again, he refused, gripping his sides tightly. 

"Ah ah, dont get too comfortable kitten. How about you get on those pretty little knees for me, hm?"

The elder responded immediately, scrambling to lower himself down and sit on his ankles, thighs spread slighlty. He stared up at Wonwoo with such an innocent expression, stars in his dark eyes. He was so pure, yet so dirty at the same time, enough to make Wonwoo cum on the spot if he stared into them long enough.

Wonwoo unclasped his belt and removed it from around his waist, gently throwing it onto the bed. He'd most likely use it later if Junhui didnt learn his lesson. He then pulled down his trousers and boxers, leaving them pooled around his ankles. His erection stood proudly, pressing against his stomach, making Junhuis eyes light up. He immediately reached forward to grasp it, to give Wonwoo the pleasure he needed ever so much, but was stopped. By a slap.

"Who gave you permission do touch me?"

Junhuis head jolted to the right. His cheek was reddening from the hit, and what concerned him the most, despite the pain, and the tears threatening to pool in his eyes, he liked it. He loved the feeling of being degraded, being thrown around like a rag doll. He made him so fucking horny.

Wonwoo somehow noticed, being a very intelligent person, he was good at picking up on these tiny signals. A small prideful smirk plastered across his face, he ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

"My my, you're actually enjoying this, aren't you?", he chuckled ever so darkly, staring down at his little kitten, whose eyes were blown out, pupils wide and lips swollen. The elder blushed in embarrassment, but nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere by refusing to communicate.

Wonwoo snickered, tightening the grip on his dark locks, causing Junhuis head to jolt up and their eyes to meet. Junhui then stared at Wonwoos erection, mouth close to watering as it stood inches from his face.

"Won...please.", he whispered, his own excitement pressing against the rough material of his jeans. 

Wonwoo nodded, and that was all Junhui nodded to take Wonwoos cock into his mouth. He savored the way his lips stretched around it, the way his tongue gently brushed against the underside of it. The younger groaned, head falling back as he was enveloped my pleasure. He used the handful of hair in his hand to guide Junhuis head, pushing him deeper and deeper until Junhuis nose rested against his pelvis. He nearly gagged, but swallowed down that uncomfortable feeling. Now was no time for him to be complicated. 

Wonwoo began thrusting gently, guiding Junhuis head up and down his length and revelling in the pleasure of it all. The elders tongue ran everywhere, sending shivers through his entire body. 

Junhuis erection was aching. It begged for some sort of friction, some sort of relief. He found himself dragging his thighs together and rubbing them. He moaned, ever so gently, sending the vibrations up the Wonwoos core and making him grunt.

"Look at you, already begging to be touched. So needy of you.", and with a tug of Junhuis hair, he detached him from his cock. A small string of   
saliva connected the subs lips to its tip, making Wonwoo shudder.

"Fuck you're so hot. Stand up for me."

Junhui did as he was told, he legs weak, but he wasnt one to complain. Wonwoo led him to the bed, kicking off his pants and leaving them on the floor. Junhui had expected Wonwoo to pounce on him, but instead, he climbed straight past him, and laid on the bed.

"Wonwoo, what are you doing?"

Wonwoo sighed gently, removing his shirt and leaving him completely naked.

"I want you to ride me."

Junhui lit up at the opportunity, immediately crawling over and straddling his boyfriends hips. He was still fully clothed, the cloth of his sweats pressing against Wonwoos hips, dangerously close to his cock.

"Are you going to strip or not? We dont want you to get your outfit dirty do you?"

Junhui silently shook his head, before holding himself up as he slipped off his shirt, and then his sweats and underwear. He sighed with relief, his erection no longer suffocated by the restraints of his clothing. It was just then that he realised how desperate he was. How much he needed, ached, for Wonwoo.

The younger reached to his right, confusing Junhui before a second, until he saw the belt grasped in his hands. He swallowed, thickly, not because he was scared, but aroused. Wonwoo grabbed Junhuis wrist, and, using an skill that he randomly had (Junhui would ask later how he knew), he tied them together, leaving them bound and resting on Wonwoos bare chest. 

Their lips were pressed together in a much more gentle kiss, one that comforted Junhui. His heartbeat slowed, and he found himself less nervous than he had been before.

The restraints were becoming quite frustrating. Jun wanted to touch Wonwoo, to feel comfortable, and not helpless like he was right now. But if course, he wouldn't say anything, in fear of not getting any relief. 

"God you're so fucking hot.", Wonwoo growled against his lips, pulling away to examine the sight in front of him. Junhui was so desperate, pathetically grinding his hips down, face flushed and eyes glazed over with tears. He was holding in so many things, noises, whines, the temptation to go crazy was so strong.

"What's wrong baby?", Wonwoo questioned with faux concern, stroking Junhuis hair like he was his pet. Well, in Wonwoos mind, the Chinese male was his pet. His to ruin, and his only.

Junhui finally made a noise, a sort of high pitched whine, which came from the back of his throat.

"Wonwoo, please, I'm begging you.", he panted, bucking his hips against the youngers thigh slowly and sensually, "The lubes in the drawer, just please."

Wonwoo visibly chuckled, eyes dark and full of an emotion similar to lust, Junhui couldn't quite tell, and he was far too even attempt to figure it out. 

"Oh no, silly kitten.", Wonwoo shook his head, hands trailing up Junhuis thick thighs and behind him, where he gripped the skin of his ass cheeks and squeezed them roughly. Junhui yelped, but the action was the opposite of unwelcome. It was the first intimate touch he'd gained so far, and god it felt amazing. 

Wonwoos fingers continued to trail, before they lingered over Junhuis hole. But there he stayed, only gently rubbing over it. It drove the elder insane, and through the frustrate whines coming from his own mouth, he heard his boyfriend mumble coherently.

"What makes you think you're getting prepped tonight?"

The words made Junhui increasingly nervous as Wonwoo slowly lifted the boy over his cock. The two hadn't engaged in sex for a considerable period of time, the group being very busy with promotions, and the most they'd been able to do is partake in blowjobs in the bathrooms of music shows. 

He was snapped from his thoughts when a surprisingly soft kiss was pressed against his neck, and he felt the tip of Wonwoos cock break past the ring of muscles. He gasped, the pain being way worse than he had expected. It felt like he was being stabbed up the ass, but it still felt so good. He didnt know whether he wanted to stop or not, and his hole clenched furiously, trapping Wonwoos cock when it was only an inch in.

"Relax."

Junhui only realised then that he was holding his breath, and when he allowed himself to gasp for air, that's when he began to tear up, because Wonwoo wouldn't stop. He shook his head quickly, he needed a moment or he thought he might pass out. And thankfully, Wonwoo ceased, his cock pressed halfway inside.

"No, please stop, p-please Wonwoo it hurts please stop.", the elder rambled, tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you okay baby?", Wonwoo asked, pressing another soft kiss to his neck. He seemed genuinely concerned when a small son echoed throughout the room. His head snapped up and he grew very alarmed. Wonwoo cursed, clutching the boys face in his hands. "Hey hey hey its okay, I'm so sorry. Do you need me to stop?", he panicked, but Junhui shook his head.

"N-no it's fine.", he whispered, not trusting his own voice at the moment, "I just need a minute. Can you go all the...the way in please, and quickly. It hurts if you slow down.", he begged.

Wonwoo was hesitant, but nodded, and with one swift movement and a kiss to the forehead, he pushed Junhui all the way down onto his cock. The yell that erupted from Junhui was so loud, it echoed throughout the room. His head fell, resting on Wonwoos shoulder and he gripped onto his restraints for dear life. The younger rubbed comforting circles on the boys waist, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

They remained there for quite some time, until Junhui began subtly grinding down onto Wonwoos cock. His restrained wrists pressed down onto Wonwoos chest, bringing him to attention, and non-verbally informing him that Junhui was ready to move. 

Junhui was shaky, but he wanted to show Wonwoo that he could behave, and so, he lifted himself, before dropping back down. He moaned lewdly, mouth falling open as he stared at his boyfriend through hooded eyes.

Wonwoo fought the urge to thrust up, wanting to give the boy a second before he continued. Realistically, he didnt want to hurt Junhui, as rough as he may be.

The elder began begging. He couldnt help it. The pleasure was getting to his head, and he could do nothing but babble incoherent pleads as he began thrusting himself harder. Wonwoo however, laid back, drinking in the side of Junhui driving himself crazy over his cock. God it was so addicting.

"Wonwoo please, please, fuck-- fuck me."

"How bad do you need it baby?"

"So.", Junhui swallowed, "So bad."

That was all it took for Wonwoo to snap and flip their positions, cock still buried deep inside his babbling boyfriend, who was far too deep in his sub space to register what on earth was going on. 

Wonwoo began mercilessly slamming into Junhuis tight hole, fucking him so hard into the bed he thought it might break. Junhui moaned and gasped ever so dirtily, eyes blown so very wide as his back arched off of the bed. His chest pressed against Wonwoos, and the younger took the opportunity to grasp at his tied wrists and place them down above his head. 

And there he was, restraining all of Junhuis movements as the elder lifted his legs, digging his heels into the curve of Wonwoos back.

"Wonwoo, I-i need to cum please...oh god let me cum please, fuck I really ne...need to."

Wonwoo was heavily amused by his boyfriends chants that he simply couldnt resist him. He leant down and pressed their lips together as his thrusts grew sloppy, as he too, was nearing his release.

They came at the same time, Wonwoo deep inside his boyfriend and Jun all over their stomachs. He shriek and shudder that followed Juns orgasm must've echoed through the entire dorm, and Wonwoo just knew he wouldn't hear the end of it later.

Wonwoo slowly pulled out after removing the belt from around Junhuis wirsts and rubbed the red Mark's lightly. He laid beside his exhausted boyfriend, who cuddled into his side, slowly coming to his senses.

"Are you okay kitten?", Wonwoo asked quietly, stroking at the boys messy hair.

Junhui nodded slowly, half asleep already. He was in pain, but he'd whine about it later, when he wasnt about to pass out from exhaustion. Wonwoo smiled, muttering small apologies and praises into his ear until he fell asleep.

It was at that moment, when Junhui lay, sleeping in his arms, fluffy hair all shaggy and swollen lips curved into a gentle smile, that Wonwoo realised...

he was absolutely whipped.


End file.
